In recent years, the use of binaural signals in headphones has become a standard practice. By using binaural signals, which are two channel signals consisting of a left channel corresponding to the left binaural signal intended for the left ear of a listener and a right channel corresponding to the right binaural signal intended for the right ear of a listener, it is possible to give a user a directional sensation although only a single loudspeaker is used for each ear of the user. The use of binaural signals in headphones though poses the disadvantage of the user having to wear headphones, which limits the user's mobility, can be strenuous, and is uncomfortable.
Also, the use of soundfield synthesis has been used for quite a while now. By use of soundfield synthesis, virtual sound sources can be placed within an area surrounded by a plurality of loudspeakers. The use of soundfield synthesis is disadvantageous, since a great number of loudspeakers is needed. Furthermore, different users within the area of the projected sound field do not hear the same sound. Dependent upon the position of the individual user within the sound field, different sounds are perceived. Especially, the sound field is not limited in its auditory reach. Every person within the sound field perceives the auditory information.